First Chance At Love
by Dasiygirl95
Summary: Howard Bondurant had never been in love...Until now. Howard/Caroline (My OC)
1. Sunshine

**Hey guys! I hope you like this! I co-wrote it with Schuneko! **

**Thank you for writing this with me, my awesome guru! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

__HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB HBHBHBHBHB

_Ask her on a date? How am I supposed to do that? _Howard thought as he sat on the porch, with his head in his hands. He grunted into them before wiping his fingers across his face. Kissing Caroline that morning had been an accident…_A wonderful, amazing accident, _He thought, a small smile forming as he remembered the feel of her soft lips on his, her warm body pressed against him.

Lord how he wanted to feel her pressed against him again….He blew a big gust of air from his lips and looked at the roof covering the porch. Running his hands through his mass of curly dark hair, he took a deep breath, and gathered his courage.

"I'm gonna do it." Howard said to himself, standing up from his seat and walking toward the door. He reached out and grabbed the handle, opening it.

"I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it." He muttered under his breath, trying to rally for what he was about to do as he stepped inside. As soon as the door had opened, Caroline looked up from her book and sent him a bright smile. "I can't do it, I can't do it." Howard suddenly mumbled, turning around and walking back outside, leaving her slightly confused.

Howard let out a loud groan, reaching up to fist his hands in his hair. "I'm so stupid!" He mumbled to himself as he paced around the porch.

"Howard? You alrigh'?" Forrest asked as he walked out onto the porch to join him.

"Does it look like I'm alrigh'?" Howard asked, fixing his younger brother with a glare. Forrest let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, putting his hands in the pockets of his sweater and raising his brows at his older brother.

"What's wrong?" Forrest questioned. Howard huffed, locking his brother in a scrutinizing stare.

"I wanna ask Caroline on a date." The elder brother mumbled, quickly shifting his gaze to his hands as he started fidgeting with them.

"What was that?" Forrest asked, not hearing him the first time.

"I said I wanna ask Caroline on a date!" Howard growled, his eyes snapping to Forrest's face. "But, I don't know how." He added, turning a light shade of pink.

"What do ya' mean ya' don't know how?" Forrest asked confused.

"I mean I don't know how!" He yelled, feeling his embarrassment heighten. Oh, how he just wanted this conversation over with.

"It ain't that hard." Forrest chuckled, shaking his head at his brother.

"That's what you think!" Howard said sitting down on one of the steps and placing his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He admitted.

"Howard." Forrest started, letting out a sigh as he sat down beside him. "Ya' just gotta get the balls and do it. What do ya' think it was like for me before me and Lu got together? Look how great the turned out." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess." The eldest brother muttered, fiddling with his hands.

"Alrigh', I'm gonna go inside and find Lu. You gonna be alrigh'?" Forrest inquired as he stood up from the step.

"I'll be fine." Howard nodded. Forrest grunted and patted him on the shoulder as he walked back inside, the door swinging shut behind him, leaving Howard to his thoughts.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Inside, Caroline was still confused as to why Howard rushed back outside mumbling to himself, Forrest following him a few minutes later. The blond hair woman let out a sigh, and went back to her book, trying to concentrate on it. The door swung out and Forrest walked inside, sending her a small smile before walking in the direction of the kitchen, where she knew Lucy was.

Caroline looked toward the door, wondering if Howard was going to follow him. She turned the page of her book, once again, trying to read it. After a few minutes of reading the same line over and over, she marked her page and got up from her chair. Nervously wringing her hands together as she walked toward the front door, looking through the screen, she saw Howard sitting on the steps. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she pushed it open and walked onto the porch.

"Howard? Are you alrigh'?" Caroline asked, the man in question jumping at the sound of her voice.

"I'm fine." He answered, cleaning his throat nervously as she sat down beside him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Howard beat her to it. "Do you want to go on a date with me?' He blurted out, his face turning pink once he realized what he said.

"I'd love too." She replied quickly, a bright smile taking over her face.

"Really?" He questioned; his voice full of surprise.

"Really." She confirmed, leaning over a pressing a kiss to his cheek, a huge smile breaking out on his handsome face, his bright blue eyes shining with happiness. She let out a sigh and laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around one of his.

"What do ya' want to do?" Howard asked, turning his head to press a kiss to her curls.

"A picnic would be nice." She admitted, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"A picnic it is then." Howard decided. "Want to go now?" He offered, his voice filled with hope.

"Let's do it." Caroline said confidently, lifting her head off of his shoulder to grin at him, her eyes filled with excitement.

Howard smiled and stood up from the step, holding out his hand for her to take. She slipped her small hand into his bigger, slightly calloused one, and let him pull her up from the step. Not letting go of her hand, he led her over to the truck and opened the passenger door for her.

"Wait, what about food?" She asked as she climbed into the truck.

"We can stop in town." He suggested, shutting her door before walking around and getting in the drivers side.

"Aright', that's fine by me." She agreed, sending him a happy smile.

He smiled back at her as he started up the truck and drove out of the parking lot, heading towards town. As they made their way down the road, Howard hesitantly reached over and grabbed one of her hands, threading their fingers together. Caroline took a minute to savor the feeling of his large, rough palm against her smaller, smoother one. Shyly, she brushed her thumb over the back of it, leaving a trail of warmth on his skin.

…

Once they made it into town, Howard pulled into the parking lot of the local restaurant, and hopped out of the truck, before going around the other side and opening Caroline's door.

"Thank you." She said, giving him a smile.

"Welcome." He replied, shyly taking her hand in his again, and leading her inside the restaurant. As soon as they walked inside one of the waitress rushed over to them.

"Hi Caroline! Just two?" Laney asked, sending Caroline an excited smile when she saw who the blond woman was with.

"We'd like to get some food to go, we're goin' on a picnic." Howard announced, a huge grin on his face when he saw that Caroline had blushed.

"Oh! A picnic…That sounds fun." Laney smirked, raising her eye brows, making Caroline's blush deepen. "What would you like to take with you? We have freshly made ham, I could make you some sandwiches if you'd like?" Laney offered.

"That sounds great, thanks." Caroline approved, nodding her head.

"Alright, I'll be right back with that." Laney said before turning and walking to the kitchen.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHHBH BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

After Laney brought them the food and Howard paid her, they got back in the truck and headed out of town. Turning onto a back road he had used many times, and taking it up to a mountain, then turning onto another back road that would lead them to a meadow.

"Howard." Caroline breathed; her eyes full of wonder as she looked out of the window at the wild flowers. "It's beautiful." She murmured, turning to look at him with a breathtaking smile.

"I'm glad you like it." He mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed, his face turning a light shade of pink. Caroline let out a small giggle, and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I don't know 'bout you, but, I'm hungry." She laughed before he could so much as respond, grabbing the bag of sandwiches off of the seat and hopping out of the truck.

Howard let out a chuckle and got out of the truck to follow her; she had found a shady tree to sit under and had started unpacking their lunch. She smiled up at him as he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

…

After they ate, Caroline decided to walk with him around the meadow. As they strolled, she reached out and linked their hands together, making Howard smile. He loved how comfortable she was with him, how easy it was for her to reach out and grab his hand.

"How did you find this place?" She asked, ripping him from his thoughts. He cleared his throat and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"My mom used to bring me here before she died." He stated sadly. Caroline stopped walking suddenly and pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I'm so sorry Howard." She whispered, burying her face against his chest. He leaned down and pressed his face into her hair, breathing in her scent.

"It's alrigh'. Ain't nothing we can do 'bout it now." He murmured softly, pressing a kiss to her curls.

"Don't mean it doesn't hurt." She pointed out, lifting her head off of his chest to look at him. He smiled softly and leaned down, his lips hovering over hers, trying to gauge her reaction. "Howard." She breathed, moving one of her hands to the back of his head and pulling him down, connecting his lips with hers.

Caroline let out a soft moan and parted her lips slightly. Howard let out a groan, slipping his tongue in her mouth to tangle with hers. Wrapping one of his arms around her, he dragged her closer to him, pressing her against his body, reaching up to tangle his other hand in her blond curls.

"Howard." She panted as he broke away to place kisses across her jaw, stopping to nibble on her ear lobe, before moving downward. "Oh, Howard." She sighed; tangling her fingers in his hair, letting out a moan as he gently bit her pulse point. Moving his other hand down to her waist, he gently guided her to lie on the meadow floor, stretching himself out on top of her warm body.

"God, Caroline." Howard groaned, pulling away to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed, deep blue eyes sparkling, and her chest heaving with each ragged breath she took. "You're so beautiful." He praised, leaning down to catch her lips in another kiss.

She let out a moan and shifted against him, wrapping one of her legs around his body, making sure he didn't leave her. Howard let out a moan and deepened their kiss, tangling his tongue with hers. She tasted amazing, like sweet honey, and he couldn't get enough of her. When the need for air became too great, Howard broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck.

"Howard." She sighed breathlessly, running her fingers through his hair as he tried to catch his breath against her neck. He placed a small kiss on her neck before pulling back to look into her eyes.

He pecked her lips once more before rolling off of her and onto his back. He turned his head to look at her, sending her a bright smile. She let out a light giggle and curled up against his side, her head on his chest.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Caroline murmured, propping her chin up on his chest to look at him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." He muttered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

…

"We should probably be getting' back, my brother wanted me home early." Caroline sighed, nuzzling her head against Howard's chest.

"Guess I should be getting you home then, huh?" He said reluctantly. Caroline looked up at him and gave him a small smile, pecking his lips before standing up. Howard sighed as he stood up and followed her to the truck, opening her door for her again before going to get in the drivers side.

…

It took about a half an hour to get to Caroline's house, and when they pulled into the driveway, Howard found himself dreading the thought of separating from her. That scared him a bit, seeing as he'd never felt this way about anyone before...

"Well, I guess I'll see you later?" Caroline asked hopefully. Howard nodded.

"Yep. I'll be seeing you, sunshine." He replied, sending her a smile.

"Sunshine?" She inquired, tilting her head to side and smiling.

"Yeah, cause your…my sunshine." He admitted sheepishly, his cheeks turning light pink. She replied by leaning over and connecting their lips in a soft kiss, letting out a sigh as his arms wrapped around her and drew her against his chest. Reluctantly, she pulled back and broke their kiss.

"I guess I should go." She sighed.

"I don't want you to." He pouted, making her giggle.

"I don't want to either…" She agreed, sending him a soft smile. "Thank you for taking me out, I had a great time." She said, leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Wait." He requested, reaching out and placing his hand on her wrist as she went to open the door. She sent him a perplexed look, raising her eye brows.

"What is it? Is somethin' wro-" She started, only to be cut off when Howard leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Pulling back, he sent her a bright smile.

"Just wanted to kiss you again." He chuckled. She let out a soft giggle and shook her head.

"I'll see you later Howard." She said, pressing one last kiss to his lips before getting out of the truck, and shutting the door. He lightly tapped the horn as he pulled out of her driveway, watching her wave to him the review mirror as he drove away.

As he made his way back to the Station, he was no longer feeling the sense of dread at being away from her that he had earlier, no; instead he was filled with nervous anticipation at the thought of seeing her again…..He felt a smile tug at his lips at the thought of her, his sunshine, oh how he loved his sunshine.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB HBHBHBHBHBHB

**Let me know what you think! :D**

**Mrs. JohnReese and I are working on a smut chapter for them, so I hope you'll keep a look out for that! **

**Please review!**


	2. The First Time

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but, I do believe it is going to be worth it! ;)**

**Thank you so much to Mrs. JohnReese for co-writing this with me! :D**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

"Lucy, come into the kitchen with me for a minute." Howard whispered in her ear. They were getting ready to sit down and have dinner, a double date Caroline had called it, but first, Howard had to do something.

"Um…Sure." Lucy replied skeptically, raising an eye brow at him as she followed him into the kitchen. "What's goin' on Howard?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, as soon as the kitchen door swung shut.

Howard took a deep breath and peeked out of the door, making sure Caroline wasn't anywhere near the kitchen. Once he was satisfied that Caroline was still in the dining room with Forrest, he turned back to Lucy.

"I need you to distract Caroline." He stated. Lucy sent him a confused look, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes searching his face for any hints of what he was planning.

"I want to set up a surprise for her, and I can't do it unless you distract her for me." He replied. A grin tugged at Lucy's lips as she pulled Howard into a hug.

"Aw, that is so sweet!" She cooed, placing a kiss to his cheek as he playfully pushed her away.

"Come on now, Lucy, stop that." He protested, holding her at arms length. She giggled, and pulled herself out of his grasp.

"I'll do it." She agreed. "But you better be fast, or she'll start wondering where you ran off too."

"I will, I promise!" He said, kissing her cheek before rushing out of the back door and jumping into his truck, making Lucy shake her head and laugh.

Walking back into the dining room, Lucy tried to think of a way to distract Caroline from the fact that Howard wasn't here.

"There ya are, where's Howard?" Forrest asked, slipping his arm around her and pulling her into his side.

"He's…uh…He's outside." She lied, not looking Caroline in the eyes.

"What's he doin' outside?" Forrest asked confused. Lucy bit her bottom lip and tried to think of something to say.

"He….Went to get some firewood?" She said uncertainly. Caroline raised her eye brows and opened to mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Lucy. "Oh, would you look at that?! I need to change my dress, come on Caroline; you can help me pick out somethin' to wear." She exclaimed, grabbing Caroline's hand and pulling her up the stairs with her. Leaving Forrest standing down stair, more than a little confused.

…

Howard tried to as quiet as possible as he snuck in the back door, closing it softly behind him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Forrest asked, startling Howard and making his jump.

"What the hell Forrest?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest, over his racing heart.

"Where were ya?" Forrest asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame. Howard gave him a startled look, his eyes wide.

"Does Caroline know I left?" He asked worried. He worked so hard on planning the surprise, and he wanted it to be special, but it wouldn't work if Caroline was mad at him for leaving.

"No, Lucy's got her up stairs picking out clothes or somethin'." Forrest assured him. Howard let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and nodded his head. "Now where did ya go?" Forrest repeated.

"I was setting somethin' up." Howard replied. Forrest sent him a confused look and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off when Lucy called to him from the dining room.

"Forrest? Where are you?"

"We're comin'." He replied, pushing himself off of the door frame and walking into the dining room, Howard following him.

"There you are, did you get enough firewood?" Caroline asked walking over to Howard, letting him slip his arms around her.

"Firewood?" He mouthed to Lucy over the blonde's shoulder, who just shrugged and sent him a apologetic look. He rolled his eyes and placed a kiss to the top of Caroline's head. "I don't know 'bout y'all, but I'm hungry." He announced, making the girls laugh and shake their heads.

"Come on big guy; let's get ya somethin' to eat." Caroline said patting his stomach.

...

"Howard, this isn't the way home" Caroline said; turning her face up to look at Howard as they continued walking down the deserted road. They had left his truck a bit further up the road, and set out on foot; though to where, she didn't know.

"I know" He replied, a smile flitting across his face as he squeezed her tightly against him. He knew exactly where they were going…but he wasn't going to tell her that easily. He wanted it to be a surprise.

"Well then where are we goin'?" She asked him, nudging him playfully in the ribs as they continued walking. She wasn't entirely fond of being out in the dark like this, so far away from town. But she trusted Howard…she trusted him a lot, even for not having known him for very long. He was a good man; she knew that, without a doubt. And she supposed that, if she had to be lost out under the stars; then there was no one else she would rather be lost with.

"If I told ya that; I'd have to kill ya" He replied, a laugh escaping as he yanked himself away from her as she made a well-aimed swat at his stomach. He ran ahead of her a ways, turning back to see her chasing after him and laughing breathlessly; her eyes sparkling in the pale light of the moon. He slowed to a stop then as his heart caught in his chest at the sight of her. The moon was making her blonde hair even shinier, if that were humanly possible…and as she caught up to him, panting and out of breath; he couldn't help but pull her to him, leaning down to seal her lips with his in a kiss.

Caroline moved into the kiss eagerly; letting out a tiny whimper of approval as her arms wound around Howard's neck. She felt his hands move down to knead at her hips, then; and her answering gasp was all the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue inside her mouth. A low groan escaped him as he felt Caroline pressing herself into his chest while he continued kissing her with all he had…and it took willpower stronger than what he thought he had in him to apply a gentle pressure to her hips as he pulled away.

"You keep lookin' beautiful and distractin' me like that; and we'll never get to where we're goin'" He said, still out of breath from kissing her.

"Well then, maybe I want to keep distractin' ya" Was her reply; before drawing his lips back to hers to renew their kiss. Caroline knew, somehow, that this was right; what they were doing. She could feel it in her bones. Everything about her time with Howard Bondurant had felt as though it had been meant to be…and she couldn't help but wonder if this was how Lucy felt about her time with Forrest. It was all too obvious that those two were in love. And Caroline found herself hoping that she could have that kind of love with Howard some day…a fact that seemed quite promising, especially given the way he was kissing her right now.

Ignoring the part of him that wanted to just stop their journey then and there so that he could continue kissing Caroline; Howard once again pushed back gently against her hips, the little moan of disappointment that escaped her nearly doing him in as he drew back to look at her.

"Come on. I need to show you somethin'" He said, using every ounce of self control he had to merely take her hand; tugging her along the road once again towards their destination. Caroline laughed at his eagerness; going along for the ride as she hurried to get into step beside him once again. She could tell he was excited for whatever they were about to do…and it was for that reason that she didn't protest when he led her off the road; picking through brush and trees until they reached a familiar clearing.

Caroline followed Howard as he tugged her out into the meadow they had been in before; a small smile forming as he watched her eyes widen in shock. A gasp escaped her lips when she caught sight of the blanket he had set up, a jar of Apple Brandy sitting in the center.

"Howard, it's beautiful." She breathed, sending him a bright smile. Howard felt his breath catch in his chest at the sight of her, and he couldn't help but kiss her lips once again.

"Come on." He said taking her hand and tugging her toward the blanket. Once he made sure she was settled on the blanket, he got to work on starting a fire in the small fire ring he made. After the fire was going steadily, Howard moved to the blanket and sat down beside Caroline, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side.

"You did all of this for me?" She asked; her voice full of disbelief. Howard felt a smile tug at his lips as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Of course I did sunshine." He whispered, kissing the side of her head again, making her smile and lean into him. He reached behind them and grabbed the jar of Brandy, twisting it open. "Want some?" He asked offering it to her.

"Sure." She replied, taking it from his hand and bringing it up to her mouth, inhaling the sweet aroma before taking a sip. The liquid burn it's way down her throat, making her cough slightly.

"You alrigh'?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. She nodded her head, taking another sip of the Brandy, letting its warmth spread through her body.

"I'm fine." She assured him, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. Letting out groan, Howard parted her lips with his tongue, slipping it inside her mouth to tangle with hers. She tasted like Brandy, and Howard found he couldn't get enough, greedily running his tongue over every inch of her mouth, making her moan. He hadn't even taken a sip of it, he didn't need to; the taste he was getting from Caroline's mouth was enough to make him feel intoxicated.

Caroline blindly sat down the jaw of Brandy, not caring if it fell over as she snaked her arms around Howard's neck and pulled him closer to her body. Letting out a soft, she laid back on the blanket, pulled Howard on top of her, their bodies pressing together.

Howard let out a groan at the feel of her warm body underneath him, her soft curves pressed against his body. Running a hand up her side, he gently cupped one of her breast in his hand, giving it a firm squeeze, making her gasp. Breaking their kiss, he started trailing kisses across her jaw and down her neck, gently sucking on her pulse point.

"Howard." She moaned, tangling her fingers in his curly, dark hair. Trailing kisses back up her neck, he caught her lips in another kiss, tangling their tongues together again. After kissing for a few minutes, Howard broke away, both of them panting for air, and dropping his head on her shoulder.

"I love you." He mumbled into the flesh of her neck, his lips brushing her skin with each word, sending a small shiver through her body.

"What did you say?" Caroline asked softly, tugging on his hair until he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. Clearing his throat, he kissed her cheek before taking a deep breath and opening his mouth to speak.

"I love you sunshine." He whispered, feeling his heart drop when her blue eyes filled with tears. Dropping his eyes from her face, he avoided her gaze and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Ya don't have to say it back." He mumbled.

"Oh Howard. Look at me." She whispered, placing her hands on his face and forcing him to look her in the eye. "I love you too."

"Then why ya cryin'?" He asked confused. Caroline let out a laugh and smiled at him, kissing his lips softly.

"Because I'm happy, ya big oaf." She giggled, pulling him into a heated kiss, moaning when his tongue snaked its way inside her mouth to tangle with hers once more. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she hesitantly rolled her hips against him, gasping when she felt desire press against her. "Oh Howard." She moaned, tilting her head back as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"I want you so much." Howard murmured in her ear, gently nibbling on her ear lobe, making her moan softly. Running her hands down his chest, she grasped handfuls of his shirt in her hands and tugged it out of his pants before slipping one of her hands under the fabric and running it over his chest.

"Howard." She whispered, pulling his head back to look her in the eyes. "Make love to me."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Caroline tugged him back down, catching his lips in a heated kiss, slipping her tongue inside of his mouth to tangle with his, making his groan deep in his chest. Slipping her hands back down his chest, she started to unbutton his shirt, placing a hand on the center of his chest and pushing him away from her when it was completely undone.

"What are ya doin'?" Howard asked confused as he let her guide him to sit on the blanket. Her only reply was a soft kiss to his lips as she straddled his waist and pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms, throwing it somewhere behind them.

Leaning down, Caroline pressed a kiss right above his heart before leaning back up to kiss his lips, running her hands over his muscled chest. Rolling her hips against him, she let out a moan when his desire rubbed against her, making Howard moan and grip her hips in his large hands.

"Please Howard." She breathed, taking his hands in hers and guiding them up to the button's on her dress. Howard let out a groan and caught her lips in another kiss, tangling their tongues together as he slowly started to unbutton her dress. Breaking their kiss, he trailed kisses across her jaw, stopping to nibble her ear, before continuing down her neck. As he unbuttoned her dress, he placed kisses on every inch of flesh as it came into view, making her moan breathlessly. "Please." She whimpered, arching her back and moaning when he pushed the cup of her bra aside and drew her nipple into his warm, wet mouth.

Howard switched to her other nipple as he run his hands down her body, grasping the hem of her dress in his hands and tugging it upward, forcing her to raise her arms so he could pull it over her head; leaving her in her underwear, which he quickly made work of.

Gently guiding Caroline to lay back on the blanket, Howard took a minute to admire her. The way her eyes seem to sparkle and the way her skin glowed in the light of the fire. She was so beautiful, and Howard couldn't help but be in awe that she wanted him, that she loved him.

"Come here." Caroline murmured holding out her arms. Howard felt a smile cover his face as he slowly stretched himself out on top of her, catching her lips in a loving kiss. Caroline snaked her arms around his back, lightly dragging her nails down his skin, making him moan, his hips rocking forward slightly, ripping a moan from Caroline throat as she arched against him. "Howard…._Please._" She whimpered, reaching in between them to tug on his belt buckle, trying to get it undone.

He let out a light chuckle before pulling away from her and ridding himself of his pants and underwear, stretching himself out on top of her again once he was naked. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Caroline lifted her hips, brushing against him and ripping a moan from deep in his chest.

"H-Howard….I've never…Done this before." Caroling whispered, her cheeks turning red. Howard sent her a smile, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"We can stop." He whispered reassuringly, moving to roll off of her body. Caroline shook her head, holding him tightly.

"No, no. I want to be with you." She murmured, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss. Howard felt his heart swell at her words, the thought of him being the only man to take her, making her his; and his alone. Gently gripping her thigh, he shifted it slightly to get a better angle.

"This will hurt a little." He said reluctantly. Caroline smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Be gentle." She breathed, connecting their lips in a heated kiss as he pushed inside of her, trying to be as gentle as possible. She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain, truthfully, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, but it was still uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry sunshine, it will feel better, I promise." Howard assured her, peppering her face and neck with kisses. He wanted to make her feel good, he didn't want her first time to be spoiled because he didn't take the time to make sure she was taken care of….And that scared him a little. He had never made love to a woman before, sure he'd been with other women, but none of them mattered to him, he'd never had feelings for them. But he loved Caroline, and wanted to do this right, wanted their first time making love to be special…For both of them.

After adjusting to the feeling of him inside of her, Caroline hesitantly rolled her hips, letting out a moan and arching her back when pleasure shot through her being.

"Move…Oh god, Howard, please move." She whimpered, digging her nails into his shoulder blades when he slowly thrust into her, burying his face in her neck and letting out a moan. Caroline moaned and arched her back, treading the fingers of one of her hands in his hair and pulling him into a kiss, tangling their tongues together.

Howard tore his mouth from hers and started trailing kisses across her jaw, and down her neck, stopping to gently suck on her pulse point before moving to her collarbone.

"Howard." She moaned, moving her hand back to his shoulder blade and digging her nails in when he thrust deep inside of her, hitting a spot that causing stars to explode behind her eyes.

"God Caroline….You feel so good sunshine." Howard praised; his voice ruff with arousal. Caroline moaned in response, thrusting her hips into his, ripping moan's from each of their throats.

As they moved together, Caroline felt an unfamiliar pressure build up in her gut, making her whimper and arch her back.

"H-Howard…..I-I…It..." She trailed off, unable to put the feeling into words. Howard shushed her, pressing a kiss to her lips and speeding up his thrusts.

"It's alright baby, let go, I've got you." He whispered in her ear, reaching in between them, slipping his hand down to her core and stroking her.

"Howard!" Caroline moaned loudly, her back arching and her toes curling as she fell over the edge. Howard let out a groan and buried his face in her neck as her body clenched around him.

"God Caroline." He groaned into her neck, spilling himself inside of her warm body. Caroline whimpered and held him tighter, tucking her face into his neck. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, making her smile.

"I love you too." She whispered back, pressing a kiss to his neck. Caroline let out a whine of protest when he gently slipped out of her, leaving her feeling empty.

Rolling onto his back, Howard tucked her into his side before grabbing the edge on the blanket and pulling it over their naked bodies, shielding them from the cool night air. Howard pressed a kiss to her golden curls, pulling her closer to him. He knew he should probably be getting her home, that her brother would worry when she didn't show up, but he couldn't bring himself to let her go…

They'd deal with her brother, and anything else that came their way, in the morning, right now, Caroline wasn't leaving his arms.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

**Thanks for reading! And know, this isn't the last you'll see of Howard and Caroline! I'm diffidently going to be writing for them again! :D**

**Please review! **


End file.
